Kang Xiangxiang Li
Summary Kang Xiangxiang Li (抗想象力 - Anti-Imagination), real name: Stephen Kangshi Hongshen (红神抗蚀 - Hóngshén Kàngshí), known also as Anti-Thought is a major character that plays a major antagonistic role throughout a large portion the Worlds of Contingency story-line and then a neutral role throughout the rest of the storyline. Kang Xiangxiang Li is an entity that represents his parallel student version as university student and takes form based on his actions, memories, and experiences. While Hongshen progresses through his competitive career as student, Kang Xiangxiang Li will reflect his state of condition and will experience events at a cosmic scale of his parallel student's experiences. Hongshen is known as an extreme workaholic, greatly diligent and studious but still not seen as a model student due to his nihilistic nature. Due to the numerous sacrifices he had made in order to reach his status, he greatly looks down on those below him, although this is not due to dislike but rather because he wishes that everyone could possibly possess the same nature as him in order to relate to someone. Thus, Hatred manifests in Kang Xiangxiang Li and is greatly emphasized when the period of competition begins. During the very beginning of the IVWL, marking the beginning of the school year, he remained majorly unknown throughout Book 1: Aspire until the climax of Book 2: Chance which marked the beginning of a series of academic competitions for his parallel student, and a great upheaval within the IVWL. Despite that, his identity continues to remain anonymous until Book 3: Tipping Point. Afterwards, he plays a rather great protagonist role in the Dark Hour story line, although not affiliated towards the main protagonists. His dialogue following the events in 紧急情况世界 - 第二章: 运气 (Worlds of Contingencies - Book 2: Chance) is often denoted by �������� �������� ���� �������� ���� �������� �������� ���� ���������� ������������. Red King Hadar is Hongshen's remnant consequence. Powers and Abilities Tier: 10-B Physically, At least 8-C with Imagination | At least 8-A Physically, At least 5-C with Imagination, Low 2-C with Guàiyì Hébìng Fǎng | 8-A Physically, At least 4-B with Imagination, Low 2-C with Guàiyì Hébìng Fǎng Likely far higher with Nothing Field | At least 4-B. 3-A with Imagination, Low 2-C with Guàiyì Hébìng Fǎng. Likely far higher with Nothing Field. 1-A with Deadspace | 2-A. Likely far higher with Nothing Field. 1-A with Deadspace | Unknown. 1-A with Deadspace | Unknown. Possibly Low 1-C. Likely far higher with Nothing Field. 1-A with Deadspace | Low 1-C, 1-A with Defiance''' '''Name: Kang Xiangxiang Li, Stephen Kangshi Hongshen, Hongshen, Anti-Thought Origin: Feiyangverse Gender: Male Age: 16+ Classification: IVWL parallel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and potentially 4 with Degrees of Uncertainty), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Acausality (Type 4 with Degrees of Uncertainty), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Non-Physical Interaction, Duplication, Elemental Manipulation, Telekinesis, Cosmic Awareness, Soul Manipulation (Can see, harm, and create spirits, ghosts, and souls), Extrasensory Perception, Psychometry, Mind Manipulation, Portal Creation and Spatial Manipulation (Due to the nature of Degrees of Uncertainty, Hongshen has only managed to achieve effective teleportation by creating wormholes between two positions in space), Possibly Plot Manipulation with Freak Occurrence (Said to also possess conditions involving Freak Occurrence, but said that it would very unlikely for them to come into play due to them being very unfortunate), Creation and Life Manipulation with Imagination (Can manifest his imagination into reality, which includes structures and living constructs), Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Empathic Manipulation, Intangibility, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4), and can bypass various Resistances with Anti-Mind. Can bypass Regeneration (Up to High), Resurrection, Immortality (Types 3 and 5), certain degrees of Law Manipulation, and certain degrees of Physics Manipulation with Deduction. Causality Manipulation with Degrees of Uncertainty, Deduction, Intuition, and Heuristics. Probability Manipulation with Sources of Error, Empathic Manipulation with In-Confidence, Law Manipulation, potentially Physics Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Invisibility, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Attempts to erase Hongshen will be "incomplete" and will cause Hongshen to slightly fade for an instance before reappearing), Power Nullification (Attempts to Nullify Degrees of Uncertainty will slightly de-power the effectiveness of the ability instead of completely removing its effectiveness, and the ability will almost instantly revert back to its original condition afterwards), Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Attempts to duplicate and steal the ability will result in an incomplete version of the ability which would essentially be incapable of function due to lacking half of its vital components.), BFR (Teleportation will never fully enact a permanent effect, and will only transfer Hongshen to the desired position in space for an instant before reverting back to his original position), forced Resurrection or Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Duplication, certain degrees of Causality Manipulation, certain degrees of Conceptual Manipulation, certain degrees of Fate Manipulation, certain degrees of Reality Warping and potentially many more with Degrees of Uncertainty (Renders all effects as incomplete, enough to the point where the effect will not successfully enact a permanent influence) | All previous, Immortality (Types 8 and 9 with Odium and Resentment. Reliant on hatred and resolve), Regeneration (Mid-Godly with Resentment, Contempt, and Odium, potentially High-Godly as long as conditions involving Resentment or Odium are met), Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and potentially 3). Clairvoyance, Higher degree of Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Fear Manipulation with Execration, Abstract Existence (Type 3) with Resentment, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Attack Reflection, vital aspects of Power Mimicry and Power Absorption (Power Mimicry and Power Absorption would technically work on certain abilities of Hatred, but the user would be unable to use the stolen abilities effectively and overall it would be detrimental for the stolen ability user. Enmity as an ability will disobey any attempts to be stolen, and when copied it will remain inactive), and Darkness Manipulation with Enmity. Fear Manipulation, Telepathy, Creation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Transformation, Perception Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation with Animus. Sound Manipulation with Virulence. Morality Manipulation and Memory Manipulation with Antagonism. Chaos Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Corruption, Corrosion Inducement, Disease Manipulation, and Biological Manipulation through Abhorration. Power Bestowal and higher degrees of Duplication with Vitriol. Absorption, Black Hole Creation, Life Manipulation, Power Absorption, and Fusionism with Guàiyì Hébìng Fǎng. Further Resistance to Existence Erasure (Hongshen's state of existence is deemed as permanent by the conditions involving Antipathy), Power Nullification (The state of activity of his abilities is deemed permanent by the conditions involving Antipathy), Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (The state of inactivity of his abilities within all other individuals is deemed permanent by the conditions involving Antipathy), BFR (Hongshen's position in time and space is deemed permanent by the conditions involving Antipathy), Duplication (Hongshen's state of non-existence through potential clones is deemed permanent by the conditions involving Antipathy), Status Effect Inducement, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2, and 3), Corruption, Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Hongshen's state of mind is deemed permanent by the conditions involving Antipathy), Fate Manipulation (Hongshen's established state of destiny is deemed permanent by the conditions involving Antipathy), and Time Manipulation. Can passively nullify Regeneration (Up to High-Godly) and Immortality (Types 3, 4, 5, 7, and 8) with Antipathy. | All previous but at a far higher degree, Immortality (Type 5), Acausality (Type 1), higher degrees of Causality Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Time does not pass within the Nothing Field), Physics Manipulation and Law Manipulation (All of the laws of reality within the Nothing field are established by Hongshen as a separate plane of reality), Probability Manipulation (Immediately reverts the result of all effects inflicted on the Nothing Field and whatever is within it to nothing), Power Nullification (Can revert abilities and techniques to nonexistence, but only while the user is within the specific range of the Nothing Field, otherwise they will regain it when they leave the range), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Information Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Laws and conditions regarding death have been specifically removed and are devoid from the Nothing Field by Hongshen), Mathematics Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, potential Invulnerability, Forcefield Creation, and Light Manipulation with Nothing Field. Acausality (Type 5), Greater degrees of Resistance towards Causality Manipulation (Broke out of the system established by the Ancient of Times, Amalgamation of Times, and Abstraction of Times and established its own set of laws regarding causality), Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Power Absorption, and even more degrees of Reality Warping | All previous, Power Mimicry, Power Absorption, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Immortality (Types 9 and 10), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Types 1 and 4), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Transduality (Type 5), Pocket Reality Manipulation | All previous | All previous | All previous | All previous, Regeneration (True-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensionless Existence, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1) with Defiance. Attack Potency: Human level physically. At least Building level with Imagination (Defeated Prakt Tsai Hsiah, with their clash leading to the destruction of The Institute of Instrument Science and Technology of THU. Played a rather minor role within Book 1 and is heavily implied to possess far greater capabilities) | At least Multi-City Block level physically (While amped with Hatred, Stephen Kangshi Hongshen tanked a point blank nuclear blast that destroyed half of Chongqing without any major injury). Planet level with Imagination (Superior to Shig Wenkai Fengxian and likely comparable to Banzai who could blast the Massivence across the solar system, destroying Mars and Saturn). Low Multiverse level with Guàiyì Hébìng Fǎng. | At least Multi-City Block level physically (Comparable to Zhandou Li'Tongyi). At least Solar System level with Imagination (Destroyed the Azure Dragon of the East who are known to move multiple stars at once to imitate constellations, which are then used to draw power and perform particular techniques such as the Alpha Librae which can attack with the power of multiple stars), Low Multiverse level with Guàiyì Hébìng Fǎng. Likely ' far higher' with Nothing Field | Solar System level (Could survive strikes from the Massivence II). Universe level with Imagination (Comparable to avatars of the WuXing), Low Multiverse level with Guàiyì Hébìng Fǎng. Likely far higher with Nothing Field. Outerverse level within the Deadspace (Can manipulate the entirety of the Deadspace plane which exists unbound by the Thoughtsphere and outside of the Amalgamation of Times, meaning that it also establishes its own definition of form and function) | Multiverse level+ (Could fend off and incapacitate a large majority the NFAS for a substantial amount of time before the full shutdown of the Network world, which Hongshen still managed to survive). Likely Low Complex Multiverse level with Nothing Field (Managed to survive the complete shutdown of the IVWL structure which includes the infinite dimensional structure contained within the IVWL). Outerverse level within the Deadspace | Unknown. Outerverse level within the Deadspace | Unknown. Likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Although only briefly, Hongshen was seen active on the 6th floor of the IVWL which is a 6-dimensional plane). Likely far higher with Nothing Field. Outerverse level within the Deadspace | Low Complex Multiverse level, Outerverse level with Defiance (Crushed Red King Hadar, who could break through and into the Deadspace plane, through all levels of existence, like smashing through a skyscraper of infinite floors until he had shot through the impossible and unimaginable heights of the Thought Fractal where even the Ancient of Times, Amalgamation of Times, and Abstraction of Times were struck by the sudden outburst) and within the Deadspace. Speed: Subsonic with at least Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Could react to multiple lightning-based ESP attacks) | Subsonic with Massively FTL+ reactions (Comparable to Kai Miagi Xuzhong) | Infinite (Comparable to 3rd Floor Zhandou Li’Tongyi who could move in stopped time without any special abilities. Can effectively act within the Nothing Field) | Infinite | Infinite | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class G | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Human Class physically. At least Building Class with Imagination | Multi-City Block Class physically. Planet Class with Imagination, Low Multiversal with Guàiyì Hébìng Fǎng. | Multi-City Block Class physically. At least Solar System Class with Imagination, Low Multiversal with Guàiyì Hébìng Fǎng. Likely ' far higher' with Nothing Field | Solar System Class. Universal with Imagination, Low Multiversal with Guàiyì Hébìng Fǎng. Likely ' far higher' with Nothing Field. Likely Outerversal within the Deadspace | Multiversal+. Likely ' far higher' with Nothing Field. Likely Outerversal within the Deadspace | Unknown. Likely Outerversal within the Deadspace | Unknown. Possibly Low Complex Multiversal. Likely ' far higher' with Nothing Field. Likely Outerversal within the Deadspace | Multiversal+. Likely High Hyperversal. Likely Outerversal with Defiance and within the Deadspace Durability: Human level physically. Likely Building level while assisted by Imagination. Far higher with Degrees of Uncertainty | Average level unassisted, up to Low Multiverse level while assisted by Imagination (Unaffected by the effects of Guàiyì Hébìng Fǎng). Far higher with Degrees of Uncertainty | Average level unassisted, up to Low Multiverse level while assisted by Imagination. Likely ' far higher' with Nothing Field | At least Universe level. Up to Low Multiverse level. Likely ' far higher' with Nothing Field | At least Multiverse level+ possibly High Hyperverse level (Survived the shutdown of the Network structure). Likely ' far higher' with Nothing Field | Unknown | Unknown. Likely High Hyperverse level | High Hyperverse level, Outerverse level with Defiance (Able to remain unbound by the Ancient of Times, Amalgamation of Times, and Abstraction of Times) Stamina: High | High | Virtually limitless | Virtually limitless | Virtually limitless | Unknown | Likely Virtually limtless | Limitless Range: Tens of meters, further with Imagination | Kilometers. Universal with Guàiyì Hébìng Fǎng | Interstellar. Universal with Guàiyì Hébìng Fǎng | Interstellar. Universal with Guàiyì Hébìng Fǎng. Outerversal within the Deadspace | Multiversal+. Outerversal within the Deadspace | Unknown. Outerversal within the Deadspace | Unknown. Possibly Low Complex Multiversal. Outerversal within the Deadspace | Low Complex Multiversal. Outerversal with Defiance and within the Deadspace Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *Completely ignored Kai Miagi Xuzhong's attempt to enact Times Zero, which would normally cancel out the effects of all nearby abilities to zero effectiveness, and was able to reduce his cancellation wave provided by said ability to zero. *The nature of Nothing Field allowed for Kang Xiangxiang Li to bypass the conditions involving Iterative Assimilation, possessed by Zhandou Li'Tongyi allowing him to be the only individual capable of truly contending evenly with Li'Tongyi as the general manager within the IVWL. Became the first person to be able to enact an instant effect onto Li'Tongyi which he, along with the rest of the IVWL would possess. *Despite Xing Qizhong's Lead Breaker successfully activating, all simultaneous effects of the ability, including attempts to destroy his Nothing Field and later to destroy the Deadspace have been rendered ineffective, although eventually when Xing Qizhong was assisted by WORLD, Nothing Field and Deadspace were temporarily destroyed, allowing for him to be banished from the Thoughtsphere. Notable Attacks/Techniques: IMAGINATION: IMAGINATION is a quality established as the primary software of the IVWL database. The main function is to aid the desires of other individuals, establishing each individual as a variable and building off its functions off of this. Due to the nature of programmable text, the functions of abilities provided by IMAGINATION are very direct and constant in terms of function, as there is no varying result of a direct program. Qizhong's desire arises from his ambition to take the top ranks despite his misfortune. *'ESPer abilities': Usage of Imagination have allowed for numerous individuals to have subconsciously developed various ESP-related abilities. These abilities can be directly activated through the usage of Imagination but can also be used separately mainly due to the human brain subconsciously triggering various thoughts or providing the user with the capability to perform these abilities. However when Imagination is deactivated, these abilities will be unable to be used. Hongshen typically does not utilize ESPer abilities due to how common they seem to be, making him regard them as practically useless since everyone seems to also know how to negate them, and has only been seen using the following at random: **'Telekinesis': An ability created through the development of an invisible energy field that can wrap itself around objects and hoist them up in response to the user's thoughts. This energy field is originally something that would be created through Imagination but will remain to be utilized. **'Elemental Manipulation': A general term used for the creation of various things such as fire, water, ice, earth, air, electricity etc. and having them take on various forms depending on the user's thoughts. **'Accelerated Healing': Usage of this ability often involves imagining replacement cells or organs and having them reattach and replacing where they are missing. Those that are able to keep themselves alive long enough when in fatal condition could possibly replace vital organs like the lungs and heart and at the most extreme circumstances; repair brain damage. **'Cloning': Hongshen can create copies of himself, although these clones are unstable and far weaker than the original and are unable to use Imagination or any special abilities that Hongshen has. These clones share the same thoughts and memories as Hongshen and only last 5 hours before they disappear. After Book 1, Hongshen does not use this ability due to it being overshadowed by Vitriol, which is a far more potent version of this ability. Anti-Mind: Anti-Thought's most notable ability allows for him to nullify a particular general action or function from all things within a perceivable range, although only one at a time, this ability will not only work on imaginative abilities but with also work on physical functions. For example, Anti-Thought can "nullify" the sharpness of blades without modifying the blades themselves or the ability to move or change position. Anti-Thought has also mentioned that he can nullify the ability to stay alive or exist, but those that he affects will immediately come back to life or reappear to existence when he targets another function, although they will be slightly dazed. This ability has also been shown to be able to be used by clones, allowing for Anti-Thought to nullify multiple abilities through groups of clones targeting multiple functions. With clones, this ability becomes very difficult to negate as it can also nullify a resistance to a particular ability although not towards direct resistances to Anti-Mind itself, as Zhandou Li'Tongyi has shown to be unable to be affected by Anti-Mind due to the nature of Iterative Assimilation. This ability follows a set of conditions, and when a clone dies, disappears, or is absorbed while nullifying a particular trait, it will remain permanently nullified until the nullification is nullified by Anti-Thought himself. After Hongshen's development of Hatred and furthermore the affects of Antipathy, these effects are now permanent. *'Deduction': Deduction is a form of logic in which conclusions involve the inference by reference to a general law or principle. Hongshen can establish the principle in which a particular conclusion would follow as long as relates to experience such as how Hongshen has seen something conclude in past memory. For example, as Hongshen has always known destroying a vital organ of a living organism to lead to death, and death as permanent, any fatal wounds inflicted on others will only conclude to death, ignoring all means that would otherwise prevent it, and death will conclude as permanent and will ignore and render all means of coming back to life ineffective. *'Induction': Induction involves premises that supply evidence for a conclusion. All things that are even slightly responsible for a particular action during a very instant will be affected by the ability when the action is targeted, including past actions directly leading up to it. The targeted action would then be treated to have never occurred. *'Intuition': Intuition is the ability to acquire knowledge without proof, evidence, or conscious reasoning, or without understanding how the knowledge was acquired. The user does not need to be specific on targeting a particular action and to understand exactly what is happening, but instead the effect revolves around feelings and desire. The desire to not result in death will nullify all things that would have otherwise caused it in that instant, the desire to have an action be un-impeded will nullify all things that would otherwise have interfered. *'Heuristics': Heuristics involve approaches to problem solving that employ a practical method, not guaranteed to be optimal, perfect, logical, or rational, but instead sufficient for reaching an immediate goal. Nullification does not involve other means or sudden development of resistances but rather simply redirects the cause of an event to nothing. Guàiyì Hébìng Fǎng (怪异合并仿 - Eldritch Simulacra Amalgamate): A notable method of using Imagination where Hongshen creates a sphere of influence that gradually increases in size while combining all things within it, whether it be matter or ideas, and constructing them into a mass amalgamation as a combination of all the qualities of all that is absorbed. This ability is not to be mistaken by merely packing things together, but rather combines qualities, abilities, nature, and function including time and space within the area in an entangled amalgamated structure that Hongshen can then utilize freely. The resulting amalgam will gain the experience, abilities, physical qualities, and knowledge of all that it absorbs, and will become the embodiment of time, space, and the laws of physics and reality within the absorbed area. The result of this ability is an empty void that will progressively cause an entire timeline to implode into it in order to fill the empty gap in time and space. The amalgamated construct created as a result of this ability will continue to absorb things into its being, progressively increasing in size until it has devoured an entire timeline and all within it. Hatred: From sheer amounts of hatred comes a substance created through Hongshen's imagination while trying to materialize his mere feelings of resentment and sheer amount of things that would describe such hatred. This substance is described to reflect no light, is neither a solid, liquid, gas, or even plasma, diffuses like gas, conventionally intangible, and will cause anyone other than Hongshen who comes in contact with it to be enveloped in an aura of madness that will emphasize their greatest fears and feelings of regret, despair, and anxiety due to Execration. *'Detestation': From intense dislike. The name given to a mysterious dark substance created through Hongshen's imagination combined with sheer feelings of hatred which had been described as something that involves many things to such great degrees, not something that can simply be described with words or images. The substance is described to reflect no light, be as dark as vantablack, does not conventionally possess a state that falls under the category of a state of matter and will inflict various effects when made contact to although these effects will not affect Hongshen. *'Abhorrence': From feelings of repulsion and disgusted loathing. Hongshen possesses the ability to corrupt is surroundings, causing all things including wildlife to gradually warp into dark and twisted forms through Abhorration. This quality is merely an aspect of his being as a result of Hatred an is usually not something that Hongshen can initiate an immediate effect with. Abhorrated creatures are described as far more hostile, attacking any nearby non-Abhorrated living organisms regardless of previous qualities of being herbivores, carnivores, omnivores, etc. will ignore all means of reproduction, and although quite rare, can also spread Abhorration to other creatures through inflicted wounds. *'Execration': From an angry denouncement or curse. Anyone other than Hongshen who comes in contact with his materialized hatred will cause them to be enveloped in an aura that emphasizes their fears and feelings of regret, despair, and anxiety. Those with great amounts of will, devotion, or resolve will be affected even heavier than those who don't. This quality will only have no affect if the one who comes in contact has full control over their feelings, possesses no feelings at all, or possesses none of such feelings. *'Resentment': From bitter indignation at having been treated unfairly. A quality gained by Hongshen through intense desire for revenge and resolve that enables Hongshen to always exist as long as there exists feelings of pity, hatred, ill will, etc. towards Hongshen. Hongshen will also always be able to manifest into existence when someone suddenly develops these feelings. Hongshen will also progressively gain power while these feelings exist as well. *'Enmity': From the state or feeling of being actively opposed or hostile to someone or something. A quality shown by Hongshen involving the manifestations of his hatred. If someone else other than Hongshen manages to utilize or replicate Hongshen's own materialized hatred, the sheer amount of enmity paired with aversion towards anyone who would attempt to express superiority would cause Hatred to turn to the user either by refusing to act, follow the directions of Hongshen instead, or redirect targeting to the user itself. *'Animosity': From strong hostility comes the quality for Hongshen's manifested hatred to take on forms where it can morph into a blade, armor, an animated construct, as well as to take on a tangible solid state. *'Antagonism': From active hostility or opposition. A passive quality of Hongshen which alters those surrounding him's perceptions of others, removing all sense of allegiance and friendship making everyone view each other all as indifferent, strangers, or opponents. Background, memories, etc. will all be forgotten and everyone will be equally likely to fight each other. Making treaties while this ability is active is impossibly and when Hongshen is not present, all senses of allegiance will be re-remembered and the effects of this quality will disappear as if nothing happened, although any action done while under the influence of this quality will not be remembered. *'Antipathy': From a deep-seated feeling of dislike and aversion. Anything that Hongshen inflicts onto reality can not be undone by anyone but Hongshen himself, will remain permanent no matter by what means in attempt to remove it, whether it be by regeneration, resurrection, or change in state. In addition to this, anything that Hongshen touches and moves to another position will remain locked in that point in space and immovable, any inflicted wounds can not be healed and anything that Hongshen creates with Imagination can not be removed from existence, this also applies to any clones and Hongshen's existence as a whole. This ability also applies to nullification and absorption, as the state of stolen or cancelled techniques can not be reverted back to possessed or activeness. *'Animus': From hostility or ill feeling. Hongshen's Hatred will attempt to take on the form of his opponent's worst fears. These forms of shown to be colorless like silhouettes but are described to be seen by opponents as vivid, realistic, and detailed, as if completely real and relevant to their fears, those who experience this quality will then express intense amounts of paranoia and will express instances where they feel like they are being watched or followed or thought to have found sightings of particular beings present in their fears. *'Revulsion': From a sense of disgust and loathing. *'Contempt': From the feeling that a person or a thing is beneath consideration, worthless, or deserving scorn. This quality enables Hongshen's manifested hatred to always be present while these feelings continue to reside within Hongshen, being unable to be rid of without ridding of his feelings of hatred themselves. *'Repugnance': From feelings involving the extremely distasteful, unacceptable. *'Odium': From general or widespread hatred or disgust directed toward someone as a result of their actions. Born through the desire for Hongshen to only die with no regrets, unfulfilled desires and goals. As long as Hongshen possesses the will, feelings of hatred, or desire for revenge directed towards something or someone, he will continue to roam the world and will always exist until these feelings disappear or are fulfilled. *'Rancor': From bitterness or resentfulness, especially when long-standing. *'Acrimony': From bitterness or ill feeling. *'Vitriol': From cruel and bitter criticism. Hongshen can create copies of himself out of shadows that inherit his resolve and feelings of hatred as well as thoughts and memories, these clones are shown to be very much capable of using the same Hatred abilities that Hongshen possesses while being unable to use all others. However, they are also able to use Imagination and Anti-Mind due to the nature of the Imagination ability possessed by the original Hongshen to give these abilities to the clones. Nullifying the original Hongshen's abilities using Anti-Mind has also been shown to be ineffective due to Hongshen's Imagination facilitating their usage. All clones also possess the quality of being able to be shut down at a moment's notice by the original Hongshen, and retain these qualities even when others attempt to clone Hongshen's Vitriol clones. *'Virulence': From bitter hostility. A rather minor passive ability that alters with the perception of the environment. While Hongshen is within perceivable range, others will see the sky as blood red, light levels will drop as dark as night, and things at a decent distance will appear as silhouettes. Shadows will also appear twice as large and sounds will be heard as three times as soft. Nearby animals or people will also be seen as shadowed silhouettes with glowing red eyes far away and everyone's viewing distance will be cut in half. *'Maleficence': From a harmful or evil act. A quality that specifically tampers with the essence of ESP related abilities, specifically pain inducing and healing abilities, applying a negative to their inflicted effects. While within 10 - 15 meters of distance from Hongshen, all healing abilities will instead inflict pain while pain-inflicting abilities will instead apply healing. Sources of Error: Abilities that involve tampering with accuracy through putting emphasis on error, resulting in either 0% or 100% effectiveness whether it be due to lack, excess, or remainder. The sole basis of these abilities involve the idea that all actions reside based on a binary state of active or inactive. *'Degrees of Uncertainty': A quality that will render all effects on Hongshen as incomplete, enough to the point where the effect will not successfully enact a permanent influence. Examples of this ability in action includes strikes that fail to apply permanent injury, light not effectively reflecting to the degree where Hongshen would be conceivably visible, and time not effectively causing him to age. When someone else manifests this ability or manifests a structure with this ability, the ability will only manifest for an instant before disappearing completely through rendering the existence of the ability as incomplete. This also applies to Nothing Field, as it has also inherited this quality. This ability also makes forced resurrection, teleportation, inflicted death, transformation, shape-shifting, transmutation, as well as merely trying to form a clear memory of the ability, alongside others; virtually impossible. *'Margin of Error': This ability looks forward to view all possibilities involving any actions that could enact an effect onto Hongshen. Any attempt to enact a certain effect on Hongshen will be redirected follow the worst possible course in action relative to the desires of the enact-er as long as there exists the possibility for error. This quality can only be countered with absolute precision accounting for all possibilities for error and possible interference. *'In-Confidence': Any attempt to enact a certain effect on Hongshen will render the individual to lack confidence and continuously question their accuracy and abilities, causing them to hesitate and often lose focus. Nothing Field: A characteristic created through the merging of certain aspects of Guàiyì Hébìng Fǎng and Sources of Error that aligns with Hongshen's preference of eliminating uncertainty. Essentially to eliminate sources of error for desired actions within a specific field of influence that he shall have full control over. This field contains an area relative to the influence of the things or concepts that would otherwise affect Hongshen without this ability, in which this field would fully encompass. This field allows Hongshen to redirect any result of the cause or influence to nothing at will, instead Hongshen establishes his own laws within his nothing field that abides by his own rules. Hongshen also retains the full abilities from Guàiyì Hébìng Fǎng and Sources of Error alongside these. Nothing Field can be seen as its own separate reality that would adapt to conventional details of existence at will, but is otherwise a separate plane devoid of all restraints within other planes of existence. Deadspace: A characteristics created as a consequence of the development of Nothing Field merging with certain aspects of Imagination. Referring to a volume of a breath that does not participate in gas exchange or ventilation without perfusion. The Deadspace is essentially an alternate reality set up through the imagination of Stephen Hongshen that exists unbounded by the confines of existence and essentially is a structure that exists beyond the influence and support of the Amalgamation of Times. While Hongshen might seem like he is present within the Thoughtsphere, he truly exists only in the Deadspace, just that the Deadspace will always exist where Hongshen is present and will follow him around. Within the Deadspace, all ideas are established by Hongshen since none of the concepts that govern reality apply to this region. Only a astonishingly powerful destruct-or of the caliber of Hadar can break into this region. Defiance: Hongshen's greatest and most powerful technique, from his former long-held desire similar to Xing Qizhong of wanting to be of the highest ranks, to exceed all others in his own passion. Described as a strike of no relevance, a seemingly unfortunate situation where greatest moments of capability always appear in moments where they ultimately shouldn't be. A technique expressing all of Hongshen's potential, all capabilities at full power where Hongshen channels all his experience, training, and power onto one single moment. A strike delivered through a single punch, but taking care of all possible hindrances making it virtually impossible to avoid. The strike is heavily surrounded by Nothing Field, resulting in any possible hindrance, unwanted action or effect involving the strike to be reduced to nothing, however this ability is also amped by the remnants of Margin of Error which will track down all possible outcomes or possible hindrances involving this strike and responds with repeated layers of Degrees of Uncertainty which will block out with the most proper response depending on the act, whether it be attempt to nullify, physical shield, attack warping, or outside influence, all will be blocked out with all possible responses towards all possibly effects simultaneously. In addition to this, Hongshen channels all effects of Hatred onto a single focal point, resulting in his current state during the strike as virtually mindless with only one objective and function; which is to deliver the strike until successful. After usage of this ability, Hongshen will forever remain in a state of stasis, being unable to act and in a state of disappearance where not even the Ancient of Times, Amalgamation of Times, and Abstraction of Times with all their power can break through and interact with him. Key: WoC Season 1 | WoC Season 2 | WoC Season 3 | WoC Season 4 | WoC Season 5 | Dark Hour Season 1 | Dark Hour Season 2 | Dark Hour Season 3 Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Feiyangverse Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Characters Category:Antivillains Category:Espers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes